Brittney Schram
Confessionals Total: x Season 5: 7 (T15th most) Season 6: 15 (7th most) Season 5 (5.5) * Makeovers They cut about three inches of dead hair off, which I needed. (5.6) * shoot I’m ready for my close-up. * Kitty Carter As soon as she came through the door, we all know, “Oh, here it comes, you know. Get ready.” * Kitty’s trying to make some Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders out of us. She knows that worthy ones wouldn’t break down and cry. (5.7) * It’s all come down to this, and we’re still making little trivial mistakes that we shouldn’t be making. * office Tonight is the last night, and I just got called into the office. And I feel like I’m in trouble, that I’m at the principal’s office. * cut As amazing of an organization as this is, this isn’t something that would define me. I think that I still turned out okay, and I know that I’m still going to go on and do great things, so I’m okay. Season 6 (6.1) * [[Courtney Cook] and Elizabeth Reuter] Last year, all of us were in training camp together just down to the last week, and we got axed. – Courtney/ We got the boot! – Brittney/ Almost, but not quite. – Courtney * To think about getting to perform on the field of the greatest stadium in the world for America’s team, that’s just so cool. * Last year, I was a casualty of Kitty Carter. [Flashback] Once you get cut, you evaluate your situation and you decide whether or not this is something that you really want to go for. I sort of just remained in that mindset of hard work and preparation and focus, and I just continued to train. * You can feel the nervous energy right now, and it’s making me a little, too. * From the second you walk in, it’s go-go-go. It’s full adrenaline. You’re learning the dance really quickly, and then you’re learning the kickline, and then you’re doing full-out. But now the difficult part is waiting. (6.2) * She is the best. You want to improve, you come to Kitty Carter. * I was a casualty of Kitty Carter last year, and I’m excited to show Kitty my solo, because I’ve been taking classes from her all year. So, I’m excited to go out there and put to use what she’s taught me. * I’m ready. Let’s do this. * Just above you is the largest HD screen – HD, did I say HD? – HD screen in the world. You never know when you’re going to be shown, so you’re just always smiling. (6.4) * fitting Wouldn’t it be neat if I went in there and it had Brittney written in it? (6.5) * I wish that we could have Jay tag along with us every week when we go grocery shopping. I think we would all be super fit. (6.7) * rehearsal The feeling in the locker room, it’s very nervous and stressful. You can almost feel the tension, and it is very contagious energy. (6.8) * Tonight is, as far as we know, the last night of training camp, because tomorrow is the squad photo, so at some point, hopefully they should make an announcement. But we don’t know. We have no idea. * I’m a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader! * I’m so excited, I think I just peed my pants a little. Commentary Season 5 (5.5) * You need to bring a little bit more definition in your hair. Just so when you dance, you have different colors showing up instead of just one solid blonde. – Rainer (5.6) * Uh, blondie, you look like you’ve got a stick up your… What’s this drama? [Kitty flaps her arms] You look like a bird that just got shot. [Kitty has her repeat] Hello? We’re going forward. – Kitty Carter * How did you get this far anyway? You’re lost. This is your “A-game” night. This could be your last night. This could be the night you’re walking to the parking lot, bag in hand. – Kitty Carter (5.7) * Brittney just doesn’t dance naturally. It’s not natural. – J/ On who? – K/ Schram. – J * You’re not confused about Brittney? – K/ Yeah. I mean, no. – J/ I don’t know. I’m asking. – K/ No, I don’t know… Yes, I’m confused, because I was never a “yes” girl about Brittney, ever, ever, ever. And then last night, she confused me, because she was a little bit better. – J Season 6 (6.2) * [After she performs her solo, Kitty high fives her] Thank you! – Kitty Carter (6.7) * Kalli’s making a lot of mistakes. – J/ Yeah, for long legs and blonde hair, Brittney far outperforms Kalli. – K/ Yes. – J * You’re so much better than last year. You’re good. – J (6.8) * Brittney, over in here, when y’all turned around to face the front, then you had to adjust, but you can’t do that. You have to be in your spot, turn around, and kick. – J Office Visits Season 5 (5.7) * of five Kelli says what they’ve noticed is, she’s done well with the choreography, she has a beautiful figure, her photographs are pretty. All the packaging is there, but there is kind of an awkwardness in her presentation. They don’t think her style is ready this year. Brittney states for confirmation that tonight is her last night, and Kelli apologizes. She says she put in good effort this year. Brittney says the squad’s going to be amazing this year. End of Journey Season 5 (5.7) * Cut from training camp in her first office visit on the final night of cuts (7th of 10 cuts, 37 left afterwards) Other Season 5 (5.3) * Introduces herself at the opening meeting: she broke her back dancing when she was in eighth grade, so she considers herself lucky to be still dancing. Season 6 (6.1) * She is shown on screen when Kelli mentions seeing some familiar faces in her introduction speech * Shown introducing herself to the judges at preliminaries: born and raised in Texas, and she just turned 26 a few days prior. * Shown walking into semifinals and chatting with Courtney Cook and Elizabeth Reuter * Shown being invited to finals (6.2) * Shown performing her solo for Kitty Carter * At panel interviews, she’s asked for her celebrity crush, and she says Matthew Lawrence * She’s shown being invited to training camp (6.3) * Shown talking to Courtney Cook as they walk to the opening meeting of training camp, remarking how they can’t believe it’s already been a year. Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:4 years Category:S6 Rookie Category:Returnee Category:Successful Returnee Category:TCC